northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters cast and characters
Below is the list of cast of characters in the 20th Tokushu-tai Series, Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters. The cast was confirmed on May 19, 2017 by GP-NET and Project Tokushu-tai during their online promotion of the series. There were ten main characters and eight supporting characters, for a total of 18 characters. Additional characters have been added later on in the series, including Rie Matsuoka, a character from the 17th Tokushu-tai series, Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Main cast ; :Played by: :The main protagonist in the series, Anaira is the daughter of Noi Hanamori and the head manager of Hanamori Media Research in TV ratings division. As the head manager, she tries her best in order to give an exact and highly-accurate TV ratings result throughout the day with the help of the ratings staff. In prior of being a Game Quest Master, she has participated in a group research about the 110.9% Bug — a type of computer virus that affects the ratings data and even other computer data — alongside Maxwell and Noi in 2006, as well as the counterattack against the Robinson Syndicate Group who have been invaded the media research building in November 23, 2016 during the ratings shutdown due to massive spreading of 110.9% Bug throughout the database of Hanamori Media Research. Later on, she unintentionally falls in love with Kumiko. She wields the power of . ; :Played by: :Kumiko is the editor-in-chief of Local Entertainment Times, an online news website wherein it features happenings in the local entertainment industry, as well as TV ratings. She is hardworking and very dedicated to her profession. When it comes to her love life, Kumiko later falls in love with Anaira. She wields the power of . ; :Played by: :The student council president of Takeuchi High School, Kaori is aggresive and reckless yet friendly in the team. In addition, she refers to herself using masculine pronouns, and has a habit of calling alternative names for others; be it for endearment, respect, or to insult someone who vexes her the most. As the student council president, Kaori has several responsibilities to attend. She wields the power of . ; :Played by: :Kaori's homeroom adviser and close friend before they become Game Quest Masters. Shion is a thoughtful and caring friend to Kaori, which Kaori treats her as her mother. Nevertheless, they both have considerable knowledge of and insight into each other. It is implied that she has a crush on Kaori, and later on falls in love with her. She wields the power of . ; :Played by: :Kizuna is one of the entertainment writers of Local Entertainment Times who was chosen to be part of the Game Quest Masters. As an entertainment writer, she enjoys her job and posting scoops in the local entertainment industry, as well as posting TV ratings also. She is a fond of Kumiko, whom she really admires her the most. She wields the power of . ; :Played by: :Eriko is one of the entertainment writers of Local Entertainment Times who was chosen to be part of the Game Quest Masters. Much like Kizuna, she enjoys her job as an entertainment writer. She wields the power of . ; :Played by: :The student council president of Nightingale Girls Academy, Chikaru is friendly yet serious in several aspects. She is stern and has a masculine manner, much like Anaira. Much like Kaori, Chikaru also refers to herself using masculine pronouns, which Kaori describes her as a "manly girl". She acts as Kaori's older sister (since she is a half-year older than Kaori's) and later develops an unrequited love for her. She wields the power of . ; :Played by: :Mashiro is Chikaru's homeroom adviser and has participated in several student council meetings regarding to the school matters. She is aloof from her fellow Game Quest Masters but she always participates in the battles against the Robinson Syndicate Group. She wields the power of . ; :Played by: :The leader of Robinson Syndicate Group and the main villain in the series, Maxwell is a former scientist who discovered the 110.9% Bug computer virus. She, Noi and Anaira had a group research about the said virus in 2006. But their research has been ended up terribly as Maxwell stole the research documents, as well as the strains of 110.9% Bug, in order to use them for evil purposes. Ten years later, in November 23, 2016, she and her members of the Robinson Syndicate Group — a syndicate group which she created about in 2012, five years before the beginning of the series — had an invasion attack in the Hanamori Media Research building while they were spreading the strains of 110.9% Bug in a flash, resulting to a total shutdown in the TV ratings competition. She is also the leader of Syndicate Quest Masters and wields the power of . ; :Played by: :Noi is Anaira's mother, and the president and CEO of Hanamori Media Research. She is the creator of Game Quest Equipment, and assigns the eight elite individuals (including Anaira) to wield the said equipment. Noi came up with the idea to the name of Game Quest Masters as the official team name for her newly found team, much to Anaira and her fellow Game Quest Masters' dismay. She has been participated in the group research about the 110.9% Bug alongside Anaira and Maxwell in 2006, as well as the Robinson Syndicate Group's attack in November 23, 2016. She wields the power of . Supporting cast ; :Played by: :She is one of the members of Robinson Syndicate Group, as well as Syndicate Quest Masters, alongside Chrona, Bazett and Milkcah and wields the power of . ; :Played by: :She is one of the members of Robinson Syndicate Group, as well as Syndicate Quest Masters, alongside Sachi, Bazett and Milkcah and wields the power of . ; :Played by: :She is one of the members of Robinson Syndicate Group, as well as Syndicate Quest Masters, alongside Sachi, Chrona and Milkcah and wields the power of . ; :Played by: :She is one of the members of Robinson Syndicate Group, as well as Syndicate Quest Masters, alongside Sachi, Chrona and Bazett and wields the power of . Later in the series, she reveals her true identity as , who is also a ratings staff member at Hanamori Media Research. ; :Played by: :One of the members of the Student Council at Takeuchi High School. ; :Played by: :One of the members of the Student Council at Takeuchi High School. ; :Played by: :One of the members of the Student Council at Nightingale Girls Academy. She wields the power of . ; :Played by: :One of the members of the Student Council at Nightingale Girls Academy. Additional cast ; :Played by: :Max is a leader of the Gem Quest Masters and at the same time she works as an undercover agent in National Investigation Bureau. She is the younger sister of Anaira, whose mother was Noi. She wields the power of , which was unknown to her fellow Gem Quest Masters. ; :Played by: :Kaname is an entertainment writer who also works in Local Entertainment Times and became a member of Gem Quest Masters years ago before Kumiko, Kizuna and Eriko became Game Quest Masters. She wields the power of . ; :Played by: :Ayako is the student council president from St. Marshalls Girl's Academy and also a member of Gem Quest Masters. She wields the power of . ; :Played by: (PRISM) :Hatsumi is a genius elementary student and the youngest member of Gem Quest Masters. She wields the power of . ; :Played by: :Chisato is one of the members of the ratings staff at Hanamori Media Research and a member of Gem Quest Master. She wields the power of . ; :Played by: :Jae Shin is a South Korean businesswoman who has been migrated to North Chevron to invest a business for several years. She was chosen by Maxwell to be her business partner for Robinson Media Research, a ratings provider established by Maxwell in order to compete with Hanamori Media Research. In exchange, Jae Shin joined the Syndicate Quest Masters, and her purpose of joining was to take revenge against Noi and Anaira Hanamori. She wields the power of . ; :Played by: :Rie is a member of the Armored Fighters and is affliated with TransHead TV. She is also a city councilor of Hirakawa City but she decided to step down from the position and live a normal life instead. As she enters the conflict between the Game Quest Masters and the Syndicate Quest Masters, Rie cooperates with the Game Quest Masters in order to stop Maxwell's evil plans. She wields the power of and currently wielding the power of . ; :Played by: :Hiromi is a certain individual who mysteriously became a Game Quest Master and helped her fellow Game Quest Masters. She wields the power of . ; :Played by: :Jae Shil is Jae Shin's older sister. She tries her best to convince her younger sister to stop pursuing her own ambitions for the sake of their relationship as siblings. ; :Played by: :Chiwa is a newly-recruited member of Syndicate Quest Masters and one of the two replacements after Milkcah and Jae Shin betrayed. She wields the power of . ; :Played by: :Tara is also a newly-recruited member of Syndicate Quest Masters and one of the two replacements after Milkcah and Jae Shin betrayed. She wields the power of . Guest cast *Security Guard A: Level 01: Let's Start! Game x Battle *Security Guard B: Level 01: Let's Start! Game x Battle Level 38: We're In Crisis! Struggles x Possibility *Unnamed 110.9% Bug victims: ** Level 02: What's Going On? Team x Name ** Level 02: What's Going On? Team x Name ** Level 02: What's Going On? Team x Name ** Level 02: What's Going On? Team x Name ** Level 02: What's Going On? Team x Name *Hanamori Media Research staff members: ** Level 02: What's Going On? Team x NameLevel 03: Big Problem! Ratings x DefectLevel 23: Frustrating! Ponders x HesitationsLevel 24: Behold Everyone! Declare x EmergencyLevel 25: It Can't Be! Saving x ConflictLevel 26: What Are We Going To Do? Ideas x SolutionsLevel 27: Repeating Again! History x NightmareLevel 38: We're In Crisis! Struggles x Possibility ** Level 23: Frustrating! Ponders x HesitationsLevel 24: Behold Everyone! Declare x EmergencyLevel 25: It Can't Be! Saving x ConflictLevel 26: What Are We Going To Do? Ideas x SolutionsLevel 27: Repeating Again! History x NightmareLevel 38: We're In Crisis! Struggles x PossibilityLevel 39: What Happened? Twists x Turns ** Level 38: We're In Crisis! Struggles x Possibility ** Level 38: We're In Crisis! Struggles x PossibilityLevel 39: What Happened? Twists x Turns ** Level 38: We're In Crisis! Struggles x Possibility * : Level 03: Big Problem! Ratings x Defect * : Level 03: Big Problem! Ratings x Defect * : Level 04: Approaching! Affection x Effect * : Level 04: Approaching! Affection x Effect * (voice): Level 05: Coming Up! Enemies x Visitors * (voice): Level 07: Mystery Finally Revealed! Tricks x SecretsLevel 08: Terrible On The Run! Risks x Tactics * : Level 08: Terrible On The Run! Risks x Tactics * (voice): Level 09: Make Alliance! Water x Frost * (voice): Level 10: Caution! Syndicate x Transform * (voice): Level 11: Finding Along The Way! Clues x AnswersLevel 12: Flashback! Invasion x Confront * (voice): Level 13: To The Rescue! Gem x Quest * (voice): Level 14: Over In The Rage! Revenge x BreakLevel 15: Finders Keepers! Brutal x Combat *Unnamed Katsumura Network executive: Level 52: Which Is Which? Impostors x Real OnesLevel 53: This Can't Be! Executives x Killings *Unnamed TV network executives: ** Level 53: This Can't Be! Executives x Killings ** Level 53: This Can't Be! Executives x Killings References Category:Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters